An Angel's Kiss of Death
by AndDownWeGO
Summary: Project Kyuubi. It's what started this life and what will end it, but that's not what's important. The innocent raven haired teen is. Can he save his blond from the insanity or will he fall in too deep to get back out. Or will this angel have troubles of his own. NaruSasu Dark-ish fic!
1. The birth of the fox

A/N: This is down we go with my first story since I left. Please note I have adopted this story from goth punl. The author has given me permission and I fully intend to insure this story turns out better than my first. And about the format when I uploaded it to It got all jacked up. I mean it took away my italics and paragraphs and even some of the sentences. So if there are too many spaces it's ff's fault.

Prologue/Intro

The year is 2050, the setting is Tokyo, Japan. The retched place where thugs and gangsters rule the streets and dominate the under ground. But even to this day they still tell the tails of the infamous assassins. There where many back in the day like The Copywheel ninja and The Sand Beast. None were as infamous as Kyuubi, everyone feared him. I didn't, people called me crazy for knowing him, but I guess that comes with the occupation

Chapter one Year 2015

Lets start from the beginning a twisted scientist wanted to create the ultimate weapon. With his twisted brilliance and ample money he started project that would send the world into a new era: Kyuubi.

First of all, he needed a vessel so he went to a place where nobody would miss a child: the local orphanage. He knew which child he wanted. A young ten year old who everyone avoided, rumors would say that he was 'off' and definitely not in a good way. To the scientist he was the perfect subject. He had bright yellow hair and bright blue eyes, he couldn't wait to see them full of insanity.

The scientist injected him with a serum that mutated his cells. The child now had extra chromosomes, extra blood cells, and DNA of a genetically altered fox. These "enhancements" gave him a heightened sense of smell, sight, and hearing and some undesirable characteristics.

The next step was to put him through lessons otherwise known as pure hell for the once innocent child. The lessons taught him evasion, stealth, hand-to-hand combat, and later on armed-combat. There had been multiple extremely close calls. The poor child had almost died at least twelve times.

At the age of 11 the scientist sent the boy on his first assignment. The order was simple, kill one of the scientist's former colleges. This one had gotten him fired from a high paying job. So, like a good tool, the young boy set out to compete his first mission.

It took all of thirty minutes. Ten to reach the target and return, five to watch his rather peculiar target, and ten to actually kill him. The length of the death was drawn out so the child could enjoy the screams of terror and agony. He returned drenched in blood with only one bruise, where he had gotten socked in the face with a picture frame. The target had thrown it out of shock at the child's sudden appearance.

For 3 years the boy carried out his master's will. Till one cold night the scientist ordered him to kill a particular man. He was once his partner, but had quit to raise a child. Now he works as a school teacher.

So the boy went to his house and after he slipped in, he was immensely shocked. The house was full of flower's, had some toddler's toys on the floor and had a overwhelmingly homey feel to it. Something inside of him broke when he saw pictures of the target with kids his age, they looked so _happy and carefree_, his master wanted him to kill this innocent man? Why should he kill this nice-looking man?! All the others whom lives he took were cruel and uncaring, how could this man be like them. This was the first time in his life he _ever dared_ questioned his master's motives.

It clicked then, his master was like those he killed. His target wasn't, so his new target would be his master. Correction ex-master, that man would never be his master agin. He then proceeded to the lab.

"Has the task been delt with?" questioned the old scientist in his cold and monotone voice. He merely shook his head. "Why not he should't have been a problem" and for the first time the boy spoke,

"Why?"

The scienctist then had a sinster grin on his face "Why? WHY? Because he is a traitor! He left me for children, my partner left me for _**children!**_Hah, who gives a damn about children. They are snot-nosed brats who need to be put in their place like you for questioning me! You are a weapon, nothing more I took you in when nobody wanted you so you belong to me. While i'm at it why don't you tie him up and kill those pathetic kids in front of him. Better yet you tie him up and gather the children and I'll make them weapons, they'll be just like you!"

The scientist was now grinning evilly and he was was shaking lightly. It was then that the child realized his owner was insane. Even more so than himself and that's saying something.

"No" the boy said as he shook his head.

" YOU DARE DEFY ME YOU WORTHLESS TRASH! You are nothing more than a mere weapon to be used and the discarded" shouted the scientist! Then as the suddenly as the harsh words slowly sunk in the boy found that it was getting hard to focus. The world then turned a bright red and screams filled the desolate night.

The boy's world came back into focus and he blankly walked out of the old lab. He eventually wandered into the street. The boy was walking down the abandoned sidewalk covered in blood. He was pondering about where was he going to go now? Suddenly a car screeched to a stop and a silver haired man climbed out of a silver mustang.

"Yo, kid why aren't you at home?", the boy merely looked down, " let me guess,you don't have one do you?" the boy shook his head "Well why don't you come with me you can't go walking around all bloody can you?"

"Why should I trust you?" He was mildly shocked at how cold his voice was.

"Simple! I'm like you, an experiment." The he wanted to question the man but it was like something was forcing him to say yes. He then walked around to the other side of the car and slid into the passenger side seat.

The man then chuckled and dropped into his seat and started to drive off. "So, kid, do you have a name?" the boy gently shook his head "Well i'll give you one... I know one that would fit. How about Minato?" The question was answered with a you-gotta-be-kidding-me look. "Fine, be that way. we'll call you Naruto then, you like it?"

"It's much better than Minato. So it'll work." Naruto said feeling mildly pleased. The silver haired man then pressed down on the gas, going close to a hundred mph, they then slammed to a stop in front of a extremely large mansion that was mildly isolated.

"My name is Kakashi, welcome to the Shinobi! We will be your new family, and you'll fix in because we're all experiments." The last bit shocked Naruto because he thought there wouldn't be many others like him. "You gonna stand there all night?" Kakashi's voice was extremely far away and one Naruto looked up he found the the adult was standing in the doorway of the house. It was with mild suspicion and apprehension that Naruto ran inside.

This life may or may not be the biggest mistake ever.


	2. And so the spider spins his web

AN: this chapter was late because I didn't know how to end it and once I fixed it I managed to forget my password to this account. I would like to thank everyone who faved or followed! It made me so happy!

And to my reviewer: Envyyyy!

This story is extremely better than my first. It really made my day to see that you had reviewed! I happen to love your story 'all because of joining the art academy'.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, did you ever get anything outta the blondie we snatched" a redhead drawled, his voice condescending. "Or did you let a fifth teen year old best you?"

"I-I'm sorry sir, a-a another kid came and rescued him, sir! We never even new he was there, sir!" The unimportant guard was now panicking, it was rather sad for a thirty year old man.

"Now to clarify the scene I'm getting, it is two heavily armed adults where bested by children." The redhead's voice lost all traces of emotion and the slum accent was tossed aside. "Normally I would kill you, but this time I will give you a shot at redemption. You will be joined by your partner, once mine is done with him, then you will receive your new assignment. If you fuck it up, I will _decimate you."_

With that the redhead swiftly left the interrogation cell. He then barked to a nearby operative,"Go get me those damn security clips! I'm going to have to see this myself."

His orders where followed out almost immediately and he was soon sitting in a low lit room in front of a 32 inch TV. _Lets see if these kids are really that great_, _or even worth my time_.

3 hours ago ?'s holding cell( in flashback format)

_Where is Sai!?_ The blond strapped to a chair thought. _He's supposed to be my backup!_ The guards where stationed outside the door leaving the blond alone in the dark room. The blond's thoughts drifted towards the black haired teen and the rest of the Shinobi forces. They'd been kind to him and accepted him without fuss. All except Sai. He had been rather, for a lack of better words, cruel. He was emotionless and had spouted some bizarre insults. But then after a mission gone terribly wrong, in fact this mission was going in the same direction, they both ended up in the same hospital room. And had discussed what had led them to join the Shinobi. Sai had been-

"Wow, dickless, when you zone out, you zone out. It's mildly sad." The blond shot the black haired man a glare and flicked his head. He then promptly cut the bonds holding the blond down, stepped back and pointed at the now open vent on the ceiling. The unspoken message was received and the two then fled the scene.

Present time (with the redhead)

_They where __**fools **_the redhead decided, _both the guards and the two teens_. He could easily read the blond's thoughts. He had been reminiscing of his past, it was one filled with pain then acceptance but at the same time filled to the brim with insanity. Then when the second teen had dropped from the vent he had made a microscopic flinch that could be read as jumping to awareness. It was plain to see that the blond had been thinking of the black one. Though the blond probably didn't know he had reacted at all.

Had he been there they would most likely been dead now. But alas you can't change the past, only look forward to the future and plan ahead. And plan he would, that is if his master didn't kill him. The man's phone then projected the sound of morse code, all hail our lord to be exact. "Speak of ta devil and ya get 'im it seems" he chuckled then flipped the phone open. His orders were spoken in harsh, yet soothing German.

"Ja, sind meine leute bereit ."he replied to his master. He let out a dry chuckle as his master replied and hung up without so much as a goodbye. He then turned to the screen which had frozen itself on a shot of the two boys.

"Just you wait kids, you have a month of freedom then my plan begins." He the lit up a cigarette and left the small room. *

"You're really stupid enough to get caught on a b ranked mission. Normally you pull off s class ones without a single hitch" Kakashi drawled. The silver haired man hadn't changed much over the years. He still had a mask covering the bottom half of his face but had added bandage wraps that extended to cover his left eye. His visible right eye showed no emotion except for disappointment.

He wore a basic black t shirt that he seemed to have a rope neckless on under, and form fitting back jeans. Nothing too strange, save for the neckless but that subject will be touched upon at a latter moment in time. In all he looked like he should, a normal twenty six year old man.

"They used sixty three tranquilizer darts and almost broke my spine." It was a simple statement but at the same time it was harsh, cold and practically screamed 'I don't fucking care!'. "Besides none of them were worthy of death, they were just hired guns." Naruto then stared down his superior.

He'd been patched up looked almost normal. His blond hair was still spiked, that was to be expected. He had combat boots on, laced up with a zipper and reinforced, lite weight metal plates. Form fitting black jeans, they might as well be male dress code. His shirt was black and neon orange. It had no particular pattern and looked like he had worn it to a rave and then had been attacked by orange paint cans. But it was blatantly Naruto.

"You're losing your touch. You and your partner are suspended for the next three weeks. Find a new spark, your vendetta can't keep you going forever."

With that Naruto reluctantly left to go tell his partner the news and as the stunned blonde walked away he was stuck wondering what could there be for a monster but vengeance.

_After all nobody could love a demon, put up with one yes, but love one. Pfft only angels could but in this would there is no such thing as angels._


	3. The fly brushes the web

The blond let out a low growl as he looked around the apartment he'd been locked into. This was a probation condo which he was placed in after rendered unconscious by his own family. It was fully equipped with all things needed to look normal, and enough defenses to keep intruders out. But that wasn't what they where there for though, they kept him in.

He then sighed as he finally fully took in the details. The bedroom he was in was perfect for a teenager. With the black walls that had an orange spiral pattern by the edges, most would think the teen was a bit dark, but had good taste. The bed he was laying on had black covers with four bright orange pillows. He didn't mind the colors, actually they where his favorite.

There's a study desk across from the bed, which by the way, was located on the far right wall. It had a brand new laptop, a MacBook to be precise. Then to the left of the desk was a dresser, full of clothes he hadn't bothered to look at. He then looked at what he thought to be the best thing in the room. A flat screen tv, he didn't know the exact size, but it had to be over fifty inches. It was perched on a small desk that he hadn't opened yet, but anyway it was nice.

He then turned to face the only window in the room...and promptly climbed out of it. The Shinobi knew how much he loved to have an hawk-like view, so not only was the condo on the top floor, they also didn't lock his window. Naruto was very aware of the fact that he would die if he fell, after all he was fifty eight stories high.

He was on the edge of the building with a cigaret already. It had taken seconds to actually get up on the roof. He was about to continue with his musing when a distinct laugh hit his ears. It was familiar, it was soft, sweet, welcoming, and absolutely _impossible_. He didn't know why, but it was. He slowly turned to face the direction of the sound, then his heart stopped and it became impossible to breath.

"Chibi-Raven! Oh little raven! Seriously, you need to give me a chance!" There was a silver haired man repeatedly calling out different nicknames for one of his closest friends. The raven was mildly shy, yet strong willed, hated actual fighting, but could kick almost everyone's but at fighting. He also loves tomatoes.

Anyway, back to the scene. The silver haired teen, also know as Suigestu, was standing on a rooftop, across from a certain blonde's apartment, that had small walls and other objects to hide behind. He had a water balloon poised in to throw in his right hand and a half empty water gun in his left. He also had a small pouch that used to be full of water balloons attached to his belt. This was war. Water War of Awesomeness number three to be exact.

"Come on Sasuke! Stop hiding" was yelled by a already soaked red head name Kairn. She was sitting next to an equally soaked orange haired men named Jugo. The had been out for a while and where starting to get bored, not that Jugo would ever say that himself.

There was then a rustling sound and a black blur sprang from the nearest wall. "You let your guard down" was shouted as Suigestu was pelted by at least four balloons. The silver fell to the ground, now soaked to the bone, and closed his eyes.

"Uh Suigestu, are you okay?" When the question went unanswered the raven bent down to check on his 'dead' friend. "Seriously wake up!"

"Got ya!" Then in a flash the raven was pinned to the ground and had bits of plastic balloon on his face. "And this year is a tie! The undefeated Sasuke has fallen!"

"You said tie so technically i'm still undefeated. We're just both winners."

"Really Sasuke, really? 'Cause I think you're just trying to save your Uchiha pride." Sasuke then pushed Suigestu off and stood up, trying to salvage some pride. "Uh Sasu, you got somethin' in ya hair."

The silver then pulled a large chunk of orange balloon from the raven's messy locks. After some rather weak glares were sent at all the now laughing teens, the raven himself broke out laughing. It would of continued if they hadn't heard a sharp intake of air and a loud thump.

Sasuke had suddenly collapsed and was now on the ground clutching his chest. his eyes wide open, staring blankly at the roof parallel to the one they where on. Juugo sighed deeply, he'd hoped this day would never come.


End file.
